Only Finn, Right?
by Jesson
Summary: Quinn a avouée être troublée par Rachel juste avant son accident de voiture. Quand celle ci se retrouve paralysée temporairement, Rachel s'en veut et fuit Finn qui veut toujours l'épouser, mais est ce pour les bonnes raisons.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle plaira à quelqu'un. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir des fautes, je suis dyslexique (j'écris comme je parle) alors je ne dois passer devant pas mal de faute, désolé... 

* * *

><p><strong>La voix : Voici ce que vous avez loupé dans « Glee » : Rachel refuse de commencer la cérémonie sans Quinn mais elle à un accident de voiture et est temporellement paralysée. Rachel se sens coupable encore plus depuis que Quinn lui à fait sous entendre, dans le magasin de robe, qu'elle tiens beaucoup plus elle qu'a une simple amie. <strong>

Judy : Attend, comme ça voilà, doucement.

Debout en face du lit, Rachel observe tristement, Mme Fabray qui aide Quinn à s'allonger.

Judy : Ca va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Quinn : Oui, et non c'est bon, merci.

Judy : Rachel, je te ramène quelque chose à boire ?

Rachel : Non merci.

Au bout de quelque minute de silence pesante, Judy sort de la chambre.

Quinn : Je ne vais pas te manger si tu t'approche un peu.

L'adolescente essaie de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui fait sourire Rachel.

Quinn : On en a déjà parlé, arrête de faire cette tête, je ne suis pas morte, allez viens là !

Elle tapote l'espace vide de son lit pour lui dire de s'y installer, la brune fronce les sourcilles.

Rachel : C'est un lit une place, y a pas la place pour nous deux.

Quinn : Je vais bien et puis je peux me…

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, à l'aide de ses mains, elle se pousse un peu et s'allonge tant bien que mal sur le côté. La brune hésite un peu mais fini par se coucher près d'elle.

Quinn commence à lui parler mais la jeune femme brune est mal à l'aise d'être si proche d'elle. Elle peut à peine la regarder dans les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher d'observer ses lèvres.

Quinn : Rachel ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Rachel : Oui, je, nous, tu, dans le même lit, c'est, pas grave, on en a parlé aussi, on est amie, des très bonnes amies.

Quinn : Rachel, s'il te plait respire !

Rachel : J'n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis un mois, l'accident, le mariage, Finn et nous.

Quinn : Nous ?

Rachel : A toi et a tout ce que tu m'as dit, le magasin, le couloir, si je chantais seulement pour lui et puis je pense à l'hôpital et…

Quinn : Tu ne dois pas te torturer pour ça, tout vas bien, tout ce passera bien.

Rachel : Non c'est pas, c'est pas de la torture, au début c'était de la peur, parce que je pensais qu'à ça, plus qu'a ma voix et à mes solos.

Quinn sourit à cette réflexion

Quinn : Est maintenant ?

Rachel : On est dans le même lit, alors tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

Leurs regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus, la brune avale difficilement sa salive, alors que la blonde passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Quinn : Il ne faut pas que ca te rend triste.

Elles ne se quittent plus des yeux, et le bras sur lequel s'appuie Quinn commence à la faire souffrir. C'est en voulant le soulager un peu, qu'elle se retrouve encore plus proche de la jeune femme brune qui prend ça pour une nouvelle approche de son amie.

Un peu nerveuse elle regarde à nouveau ses lèvres, inconsciemment le visage des deux jeunes filles se rapproche. Le temps s'arrête, il n'y a plus aucun de bruit dans la pièce, on peu juste entendre leur respiration lente. Rachel s'avance un peu plus, son amie elle, elle a peur de la réaction de la brune, alors elle laisse faire. Peut importe ce qui ce passe elle est prête à la suivre et à faire ce que le cœur de Rachel lui demandera.

Leurs lèvres se touchent à peine, se frôlent, sans se reculer Rachel soupire, son souffle chaud hypnotise la blonde. Finalement Rachel s'empare de la lèvre supérieure de Quinn, doucement, tendrement pour la relâcher une demi-seconde. La blonde glisse un peu plus et elles s'embrassent à nouveau, timidement encore pour ensuite laisser place à un baiser plus intense. Sans attendre la permission de l'une ou de l'autre, leurs langues se rencontrent et se caresses.

Cela dure plusieurs minutes, plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels elles perdent pied, leur corps sont plus proche que jamais, la blonde à sa main dans le cou de Rachel, c'est comme ci plus rien n'existe autour d'elle.

Jusqu'à ce que Rachel reprenne le dessus et finis par se reculer et se relève d'un bon, Quinn bascule et son visage manque presque de heurter le matelas, mais elle se retient avec sa main libre.

Rachel : Je peux, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Quinn : Rachel, attend, calme toi, c'est pas grave.

Rachel : Si c'est grave, tu m'embrasses deux fois et je perds complètement la tête, ce n'est pas possible, tu dois arrêter de faire ça.

Quinn : Je t'embrasse ? C'est toi qui viens de m'embrasser et à l'hôpital tu ne m'as pas repoussée.

Rachel : Tu as dit que j'étais ton amie

Quinn : On est amie Rachel

Rachel : Les amies ne s'embrasse pas, pas comme ça, et ça je ne peux pas, nous deux c'est trop fort, mais c'est pas… je suis désolé faut que j'y aille.

Quinn : Non attend Rachel, reste !

La brune ramasse son sac et quitte la chambre de la blonde.

**Un mois plutôt**

Rachel se regarde dans la glace mais au lieu d'apprécier son image en robe de marié, elle ne voit que Quinn, assise derrière elle, qui n'est pas à la fête.

Rachel : Faire cette tête pendant que j'essaie ma robe, sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant la cérémonie ?

Quinn : La même chose, pourquoi, je devrais changer quelque chose ?

Rachel : Oui, en fait oui, tu devrais être heureuse ou au moins faire semblant d'être heureuse pour moi.

Quinn : Ca, je ne peux pas je suis désolé.

Rachel : Et ben tu vas bien devoir si tu veux être là à mon mariage.

Quinn fronce les sourcilles et Rachel se retourne pour se regarder à nouveau dans la glace.

Rachel : Sinon je ne veux pas t'y voir.

Quinn : Tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés à te regarder épouser Finn Hudson ?...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les Reviews j'espèré que ca plaise à une personne mais 4 c'est génial :)

Voilà la suite, qui vous plaira (j'espère), je sais que ca ne colle pas à 100% à la série, mais c'est ce que j'aimerai voir. Désolé pour les fautes encore une fois, je sait qu'il y en a.

* * *

><p>Devant les cabines d'essayage Brittany reviens avec plus de trois robes.<p>

Santana : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Brittany : J'essaie des robes !

La blonde rentre dans la cabine sans tirer le rideau.

Santana : Oui, ca j'ai vu, ce que je voulais dire, c'est, pourquoi ?

Brittany : Je les trouve très jolie mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour toutes les acheter.

Santana : C'est des robes de demoiselle d'honneur, pas des robes qu'on met tous les jours.

Brittany : J'ai pensé aussi que tu pourrais m'aider à les enfiler.

Sur le visage de la brune se dessine un petit mais très jolie sourire, elle rejoint Britt dans en prenant bien soin de tirer le rideau derrière elle.

Rachel : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Quinn : Dans 3 ans peut être 2, mais maintenant, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

La jeune femme brune commence à perdre patiente.

Quinn : Tu vas aller à New York, tu vas rencontrer des tas de personne incroyable, peut être même que tu vas chanter à Broadway et devenir quelqu'un de célèbre. Ce mariage te parait peut être une bonne idée maintenant mais tu dois encore vivre tellement de chose, voir et connaitre tellement choses différentes.

Rachel : Et Finn a sa place dans tout ça, je le veux près de moi, je le veux près de moi le jour de la rentrer, je le veux près de moi pendant ma première à Broadway.

La blonde soupire en baissant la tête et le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes filles.

Rachel : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Ne me dit pas qu'on est trop jeune, ou que je dois penser à mon avenir, parce que je t'ai déjà donnée mes arguments et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Mais elle ne lui répond, elle ne la regarde même pas dans les yeux.

Rachel : On est amis, non ? Alors explique moi, peut être que tu es toujours amoureuse de Finn, ou tu es simplement jalouse de nous deux, de ce qu'on a et…

Quinn : Je crois que, …je suis amoureuse de toi.

Rachel : Quoi ?

Celle-ci est tellement choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre qu'elle ne se rend pas compte des cris qu'elle vient de pousser.

De l'autre côté du magasin, Santana passe juste sa tête hors de la cabine pour voir ce qui ce passe. Tout comme Kurt, Mercedes et Tina qui eux stop leur débat sur la couleur de la tenue que Kurt aimerai porter.

La blonde regarde autour d'elle et pousse un peu Rachel pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards.

Quinn : Calme toi

Rachel : Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Tu es si désespérée, tellement jalouse que tu es prête à tout pour

Quinn : Jalouse ? T'es pas sérieuse, tu vas gâcher ta vie, Finn n'est pas le bon, ouvre les yeux.

Un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension envahie Rachel qui n'arrive même pas à lui répondre.

Quinn : C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, je ne suis pas jalouse, je vais à Yale mon future me plait, et même si je ne

Elle s'arrête un instant et baisse la tête, Rachel encore plus confuse s'approche d'elle.

Rachel : Quoi ? dit moi…

Quinn : Laisse tomber, fait ce que tu veux, je m'enfiche c'est ta vie après tout.

Elle recule en essayant de retrouver ses esprits et ne voit pas Kurt et toute la joyeuse bande débarquer.

Kurt : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent en silence du coin des yeux.

Quinn : Rien, je m'en vais.

Rachel : Non, attend, il faut qu'on parle.

Quinn : On a finis, amusez vous bien.

Elle quitte le magasin laissant Rachel complètement perdu, Santana et Brittany qui arrive après tout le monde et Kurt qui alterne son regard entre la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme brune.

Brittany : Elle est fâché parce qu'elle aussi n'arrive pas à choisir entre toutes ces robes ?

Bouleversée Rachel retourne dans sa grande cabine ce qui n'échappe pas à son amie qui la suit.

**A hôpital, **le jour de l'accident.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Quinn à eu un accident de voiture, prévenu par Judy le Glee Club, Mr Shue et Sue Sylvester ont attendu plus de quatre heure, dans les couloirs, sur les canapés, ont fait des aller retour jusqu'à la cafétéria, sont sortie prendre l'air. Tous, sauf Rachel qui est resté assise sur le même fauteuil depuis son arrivé, toujours en robe mais décoiffé, démaquillé par ses larmes qui ont coulé à flot depuis l'annonce de l'accident.

A ce moment là, elle c'est écroulé et c'est Finn qui la retenu comme il a pu mais depuis il n'y a que Kurt qui réussi à l'approcher et à la calmer dès qu'elle recommence à pleurer. Il est resté assis avec elle pendant les quartes heures qu'a durée l'opération, sans un mot juste en la serrant dans ses bras.

En fait, tous son très silencieux, ils n'ont eu aucune nouvelle depuis leur arrivé, Brittany et Santana ne se sont pas lâchées comme à leur habitude, c'est la blonde qui console la brune qui tout comme Rachel a vraiment du mal à assimiler ce qui se passe.

Après l'opération et après que le chirurgien est venu leur donner des nouvelles, ils ont été autorisés à aller la voir par petit groupe. Rachel n'ose pas regarder Judy dans les yeux quand celle-ci informe tout le monde qu'elle rentre à la maison chercher des affaires pour Quinn. Tout comme quand le médecin leur a annoncé qu'il y a un risque qu'elle soit paralysé, même temporairement, la jeune femme brune c'est contentais de baisser la tête en s'accrochant un peu plus à son amie.

C'est donc par groupe et à tour de rôle qu'ils rentrent dans cette petite et silencieuse chambre. Les un après les autres pendant plusieurs heures, s'approche du lit, certain lui parle, d'autre l'observe, endormi, en silence et d'autre comme Rachel s'écroule sur l'une des chaises à côté du lit sans prononcer un seul mot. Deux heures qu'elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre, elle est juste assise là, a regarder le sol, les yeux rempli de larmes.

Santana et Brittany ont aussi du mal à quitter la chambre, la brune est sur les genoux de sa petite amie et lui tiens les mains.

Brittany : Tu crois que là ou elle est il y a de la musique et du monde?

Santana : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu demande ça ?

Brittany : Parce que s'il n'y a pas de musique elle doit s'ennuyer, et personne qui lui fait des câlins.

La brune sourit pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Santana : C'est comme si elle faisait une grosse sieste, elle dort mais elle nous entend

Brittany : Alors on peu chanter ?

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois en acquiesçant quand elle entend pour la énième fois un reniflement de Rachel, elle soupir en la regardant.

Santana : Bon ca suffit Berry! Ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'elle va se réveiller.

Kurt lui caresse le bras et fait les gros yeux à la cheerleaders.

Plus le temps passe plus la brune sombre dans son mutisme, alors que tout le monde attend pendant que les médecins examine Quinn, le Glee Club essaie de parler, de détendre l'atmosphère.

Rachel : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Quinn

Elle parle enfin sans relever la tête.  
>Rachel : Je suis désolé, tellement, tellement désolé. Ce n'est pas juste.<p>

Elle fond de nouveau en larme tout le monde se regarde mais personne ne sait quoi dire ou faire.

Les visites sont finies et il ne reste plus que Brittana, Rachel et Kurt que celle-ci a retenus. Ont leur demande de partir, mais Rachel ne bouge pas, Santana s'approche d'elle et pause sa main sur la sienne.

Santana : Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous, ni même pourquoi vous êtes amies, mais Quinn ne voudrais te voir dans cette état, elle va aller mieux, elle fait juste son intéressante en te volant la vedette mais elle va se réveiller et te dire que rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute.

Rachel la regarde dans les yeux en reniflant, elle soupire bruyamment.

Santana : Ca va aller, hein ?

Les yeux de la super star se remplissent à nouveau de larmes mais elle lui répond oui avec la tête, en pausant à son tour sa main sur celle de Santana.

Chez les Berry, Kurt serre encore et toujours Rachel dans ses bras, assis par terre, elle a sa tête enfuis dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Kurt : Santana a raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors calme toi Rachel.

Rachel : Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas, ca fait tellement mal, j'ai peur Kurt, si elle

Kurt : Chut, chut…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Finn essaie pour la cinquième fois d'appeler Rachel mais il tombe toujours sur la messagerie.

Kurt : Elle dort surement encore.

Finn : Je vais aller la voir

Kurt : Mauvaise idée, j'ai passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à la consoler, laisse là se reposer.

Finn : Si quelqu'un doit la consoler c'est moi, je suis son petit ami, son futur mari.

Son demi-frère soupire

Kurt : Tu auras tout le temps de jouer le mari possessif, mais là ce n'est pas de ça dont elle à besoin. Quinn est son amie, elle s'en veut parce que c'est pour venir à son mariage que Quinn a eu son accident. Alors oui, tu es l'homme et on le sait, mais là tout ce qui lui manque c'est son amie.

A ce moment là, Rachel Berry entre dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'installe près de Quinn.

Rachel : Hey !

Elle souffle, voir Quinn allongée sur ce lit lui fait remonter les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retient aussi dur que ce soit.

Rachel : J'essaie d'être forte, de ne pas m'en vouloir mais c'est dure, tu as tout ces tubes, toutes ses machines autour de toi.

Elle s'assoie au même endroit que la vieille.

Rachel : Je savais que tu étais sur la route, mais on devait commencer, tu comprends ? Mais je ne voulais pas me marier sans toi, j'aurais dû m'imposer, après tout je suis Rachel Berry, j'aurai dû leur dire ce que je voulais, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Elle baisse la tête

Rachel : Est-ce que tu peux te réveiller pour moi ? Parce qu'il faut que tu vives, toi aussi tu as tellement de chose à connaître, tu dois réaliser tes rêves et puis tu dois être là à ma première à Broadway. J'aime beaucoup parler mais là c'est un peu bizarre.

Elle rit nerveusement

Rachel : Je ne sais même pas si tu peux m'entendre. Peut importe ce que tu ressens, ou ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous tu auras toujours une place importante dans ma vie.

Une larme coule sur sa joue mais elle l'essuie directement.

Rachel : Je n'ai pas voulus te croire, au magasin, parce que c'était si soudain, enfin, je sais plus. J'analyse chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble et je ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te parler, alors est ce que tu peux te réveiller ?

**Au magasin de robe**

Kurt est avec Rachel dans la cabine d'essayage celle-ci se change pendant qu'elle l'interroge en lui tournant le dos.

Rachel : C'est bon, je suis habillée

Kurt : Parfait ! Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?

Il se retourne impatient mais comme depuis qu'il est entré dans la cabine avec elle, la jeune femme reste silencieuse, elle se contente de baisser la tête.

Kurt : Quoi c'est si grave ? Je pensais que vous étiez quelque chose comme des amies, alors ca ne peut pas être si monstrueux.

Rachel : Elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi !

Kurt : Quoi ?

Rachel : Ah tu vois ! Tu vois que je n'exagère pas, vous êtes toujours là, à dire que je fais tout un monde d'un petit truc, mais ça, ça c'est pas un petit truc, c'est énorme, elle me dit « je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, n'épouse pas Finn, il n'est pas bon pour toi » Parce que toi, tu es meilleur pour moi ?

Elle se rend compte que Kurt ne l'interrompt pas, alors elle s'arrête d'elle-même.

Rachel : Cette fois elle va trop loin, non ?

Kurt : Je ne sais pas, trop d'informations, elle croit qu'elle est attirée par toi ?

Rachel : Mais non, elle est prête à tout pour j'annule mon mariage.

Kurt : Et qu'est ce qu'elle gagne à faire ça ? Je veux dire il y a un milliard chose à faire pour que ce mariage n'est pas lieu, pourquoi te parler de sentiments ?

Rachel : Plus c'est gros, plus ca marche, je, c'est absurde, elle m'a toujours détestée !

Kurt : Les sentiments ca ne se commande pas, elle ne serait pas la première à tomber amoureuse de la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Vous êtes un peu comme Joey et Pecy !

Il réfléchit un instant

Kurt : Et Finn, bah c'est Dawson, pas très flatteur, je dois dire, mais très ressemblant.

Il lui attrape les mains et la regarde dans les yeux.

Kurt : Rachel

Rachel : Oh non, je refuse de croire que

Elle se libère de son emprise et tant bien que mal elle ramasse ses affaires.

Kurt : Tu ressens toi aussi quelque chose pour elle, hein ?

Rachel : J'aime Finn et je vais l'épouser, on n'est pas dans une série, ce que j'éprouve pour Finn est sincère, je veux finir ma vie près de lui.

Kurt : Hey viens là !

L'adolescent l'a prend dans ses bras.

Kurt : Pourquoi ca te bouleverse tellement?

Rachel : Parce que c'est mon amie, et que ca change tout.

Kurt : Si tu ne ressens rien pour elle, ca ne change rien, vous en parlez et vous passez à autre chose.

Rachel : Après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, ce qu'elle m'a fait, si tout ça c'est vrai, tu peux comprendre que ca me fasse quelque chose.

Elle ressert son étreinte, l'air triste, mais lui ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

**A l'hôpital**

L'adolescente ne voulant croiser personne, ne s'éternise pas dans la chambre de son amie. C'est en sortant de l'hôpital qu'elle voit Finn qui sort de sa voiture et s'approcher d'elle.

Finn : Leroy et Hiram m'ont dit que tu étais ici.

En guise de réponse elle baisse la tête, la fatigue, les pleures se voit sur son visage et à ce moment précis, après avoir parlé seule pendant une heure, elle n'a pas envi de lui parler.

Finn : Allez viens je te raccompagne !

Rachel : Ne m'en veut pas mais je préfère marcher.

Finn : D'accord, je t'accompagne !

Rachel : Non, écoute, je sais qu'on devait se marier hier et qu'on doit parler, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Finn : Kurt avait raison, je n'aurais pas du venir.

Rachel : Finn

Elle s'approche de lui et colle sa tête contre son torse.

Finn : Je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ce qu'il est arrivé et je sais que Kurt est ton amis mais je peu aussi écouter.

Elle n'ose pas lui répondre, surtout quand elle sent ses bras sur elle, elle préfère se reculer.

Rachel : C'est juste que c'est plus facile avec lui, je, j'ai besoin, je dois y aller, je dois…

Elle fait ces grands signes avec ses mains et ses bras, elle a besoin d'air et d'être seule, elle ne veut plus craquer et surement pas devant Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau Chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira..

* * *

><p>Voyant la tristesse de leur fille depuis c'est deux longs jours, les papas de Rachel on, en quelque sorte, acceptés que le Glee Club se réunisse chez eux.<p>

En réalité Puck, Finn, Sam et Mike se sont éclipsé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, prétextant le manque de vraies boissons. Personne ne peut leur en vouloir, chacun réagit comme il peut.

Contrairement à son habitude Rachel est la plus effacée, elle est appuyé contre le mur derrière elle ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Cela fait un moment qu'elle ne fait plus attention à la discussion de ses amies, elle est perdue sans ses propres pensées.

« - Nous somme amies, hein ? »

« - En quelque sorte »

« - Lorsque que tu as chantée cette chanson, tu l'as chanté à Finn et seulement Finn, pas vrai? »

« - Je vais à Yale »

« - Les sentiments ca ne se commande pas»

« - Finn et toi formaient un couple charmant, mais si tu veux vraiment être heureuse.. »

« - Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi »

« - Après la compétition, Rachel et moi on va se marier. »

« - Tu ne peux pas »

Brittany : Je crois que je vais lui faire une autre carte, avec un dessin.

Santana lui caresse le dos en lui souriant.

« - Elle ne serait pas la première à tomber amoureuse de la personne qu'elle déteste le plus.»

« - Tu dois encore vivre tellement de chose, voir et connaitre tellement choses différentes. »

« - Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

« - Ce que j'éprouve pour Finn est sincère, je veux finir ma vie auprès de lui. »

« - Finn et seulement…Finn ? »

La jeune fille soupire et se passe une main sur le visage.

Santana : C'est pas vrai, il fait chaud ici. J'ai besoin d'air, faut je sorte ! Si on allait prendre l'air ?

Mercedes : Bonne idée, je vous suis.

Tina : Oui, moi aussi.

Blaine et Kurt en profite pour sortir leur amie de son mutisme.

Kurt : Je crois qu'elle est entrée en dépression.

Rachel : Quoi ? Non, je vais bien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Kurt : Rachel, tu dois arrêter de te torturer, il n'y a rien de grave dans ce que tu ressens.

Rachel : Tu crois ? Je suis fiancé et je…

Kurt : Je ne t'ai quasiment pas quitté depuis la discussion dans la boutique, tu as retardé votre mariage, tu étais complètement paniquée…

Rachel : Peut être que ca me touche plus que ca ne devrait

Kurt : Vraiment Rachel ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Les yeux de la petite brune se remplissent de larmes

Blaine : Kurt, leçon numéro 1 on ne fait pas pleurer les copines

Le jeune homme essaie d'être drôle pour la calmer ce qui à l'air de fonctionner puisqu'elle sourit timidement.

Blaine : Ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est ce que tu veux toi, ce que tu désires le plus

Rachel : Là tout de suite je veux, je veux, m'enfouir sous mes draps en écoutant Barbara et pleurer.

Kurt : Ca ne vas pas t'aider a avoir les idées plus clair.

Blaine : Il faut que tu te vide la tête, ferme les yeux et respire fort.

Kurt : Tu ne vas pas lui faire le jeu des questions, salé ou sucré ? Pomme ou poire ? New York ou Los Angeles ? Quinn ou Finn ? Fraise ou chocolat ?

Blaine : Tu veux te taire deux minutes!

L'adolescent fait mine d'être vexé mais ne tiens qu'une demi-seconde.

Blaine : Alors, inspire en retenant un peu l'air, et ensuite expire lentement comme si tu devais vider tout ton corps de l'air qu'il contient.

Rachel : Je connais la relaxation.

Blaine : Chut, allez, inspire et expire.

Elle s'exécute

Blaine : Encore!

Le visage de la brune se détend déjà.

Rachel : J'ai presque l'impression d'être sortie de mon corps, je dois arrêter ?

Blaine : Non, encore.

Kurt regarde son poignet comme s'il voulait regarder l'heure mais il n'a pas de montre.

Blaine : Bon, ca y est, sa suffit. Garde les yeux fermés. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux le plus au monde ?

Rachel : Etre une star de Broadway !

Kurt : Je crois que tu ne l'as pas assez vidée !

Blaine : Kurt !

Il sourit

Blaine : D'accord, une star de Broadway c'est bien, mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Rachel : Parler avec Quinn

Son meilleur ami soupire avec un léger air de tristesse en la regardant.

Kurt : Tu crois que tu es prête à lui parler ?

Rachel : Non, mais je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour.

Blaine : Très bien, ce n'est pas grave, ou tu veux être là tout de suite ?

Sans ouvrir les yeux ni même répondre elle baisse la tête.

Kurt : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rachel : Je voudrais être à l'hôpital

Kurt : Oh

La jeune fille relève la tête, elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a son regard le plus triste.

Rachel : Rien que je ne savais déjà, mais pourquoi ? J'aime Finn sincèrement, je ne joue pas l'adolescente coincé, hein, je l'aime vraiment.

Elle soupire à son tour

Rachel : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me répéter et de me justifier sans cesse ?

Kurt : Personne ne remets ca en doute, tu te sens coupable alors c'est normal de vouloir la voir, lui parler.

Rachel : Et bien sur ca n'a rien à avoir avec ce qu'elle m'a dit dans le couloir au lycée ?

Kurt : Peut être, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place.

Rachel : Je n'ai même pas su quoi lui répondre, j'étais tellement surprise, gênée, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à vivre ce genre de relation, c'est mon amie et je l'aime, mais s'il y a plus de son côté comment je

Blaine : Si tu es son amie, tu arriveras très bien a passer au dessus de tout ça.

Kurt : Et sinon tes papas seront très fière que tu vives pleinement ton amourette avec une petite blonde.

Blaine fronce ses sourcilles et pour réponse son petit ami se contente d'hausser les épaules. Rachel baisse la tête à nouveau et Kurt l'a prend dans ses bras.

Le jour suivant la petite brune à décidée de rester chez elle avec ses papas et de profiter d'eux. Alors elle laisse son téléphone dans sa chambre et passe sa journée à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a sa famille. Cela semble plus dur qu'il n'y parait mais elle réussi très bien à s'en sortir jusqu'à ce que ses papas ont décidé d'aller profiter du soleil et se balader.

Elle décline leur invitation et prend plutôt l'option : Chambre, musique et relaxation, elle ne vérifie pas son téléphone et s'allonge sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Elle se laisse aller, s'endort presque quand, elle entend un bourdonnement venant de son bureau. Elle soupire ne voulant pas avoir de contact avec l'extérieur aujourd'hui mais elle se précipite quand même pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

Surprise ! C'était Kurt pour la 5ème fois, presque autant d'appel de Finn, et leurs premiers appels était y a plus de deux heure. Elle reçoit presque immédiatement un message.

« Rachel, il faut que tu répondes, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ni même où tu es, mais viens à l'hôpital dès que tu vois ce message, avant que les visites soient finit, Quinn est réveillée ! »

Quinn est réveillée ? Comme s'il n'aurait pas pu en venir à ca tout de suite ! Elle lâche son téléphone, attrape sa veste et sort de sa chambre.

Quand elle arrive à l'hôpital, le Glee club est réunis dans la chambre dans laquelle s'engouffre Rachel sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Santana : Quelle entrée fracassante !

Mais la jeune fille ignore le commentaire de la pom-pom girl, son regard ce dirige uniquement vers Quinn. La blonde l'a regarde en silence, Rachel ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire.

Au bout de quelque minutes pesante Quinn lui sourit, un sourire qui ne dure pas mais qui réussi à rassurer la brune.

Santana : Tu en a mis du temps, qu'est ce que tu as foutus ?

Rachel : Je, heu, Je

Elle ne peu pas quitter Quinn des yeux même quand l'infermière entre à son tour dans la chambre pour leur annoncer la fin des visites.

L'infermière : C'est l'heure les enfants !

Rachel : Quoi ? Non ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver !

Santana : La prochaine fois tu bougeras ton cul plus rapidement.

L'infermière : Désolée mademoiselle mais comme partout il y a des règles et elles sont faites pour être respectées. De toute façon vous êtes beaucoup trop dans cette chambre et je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Revenez demain, en petit groupe cette fois !

Finn pause sa main sur le bras de Rachel mais celle-ci se recule et cherche le regard de la blonde à qui son malaise n'as pas échappée. A personne en fait, mais ils n'y prêtent pas une grande attention enfin appart Kurt et Blaine mais il est évident que la brune veux offrir toute son attention à Quinn.

Brittany : Je peux te faire un câlin ?

La jeune femme qui n'a pas encore parlée depuis l'entrée de son ami, lui fait signe que oui avec la tête, et la cheerleader s'exécute avec un grand sourire.

Brittany : Je suis contente que ta sieste soit enfin finie.

C'est au tour de la blonde de sourire, chacun lui dit au revoir à sa façon sans oublié Artie qui roule vers son lit.

Artie : On peut en parler encore, quand tu veux, tu m'appelles et je suis là, à la vitesse de mon fauteuil.

Elle le regarde sans rien dire et lui sans va sans avoir besoin d'une réponse comme s'ils venaient de convenir d'un arrangement.

Finn attend à côté de sa fiancée, qui n'a pas bougé, Quinn ferme les yeux quelque secondes pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon elle est fatiguée.


End file.
